APH Rochu: A Christmas Reunion
by haraguro-tan
Summary: On Christmas, the day of the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Ivan is preparing for departure when Yao comes for a final visit, his first in decades since their split. They reminisce happy & sad memories, burying the hatchet & re-bridging their ties.
1. Forgiveness and Reconciliation

**Pairing: Rochu (Ivan x Yao)**

Synopsis: On Christmas day, the day of the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Ivan is preparing for his departure when Yao comes for one final visit, his first in decades since their split. They reminisce happy and unpleasant memories, burying the hatchet and re-bridging the unique connection between them.

Written as a Christmas present for atds0724's Secret Santa project on Deviant Art.

All characters (C) Axis Powers Hetalia & Hidekaz Himaruya. Characters and story are not representative of actual nations and events.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forgiveness and Reconciliation**

Christmas in 1991 was particularly festive. New republics rejoiced at their new found freedom, while a certain superpower nation revelled in relief at the demise of a pesky thorn in his flesh. In Eastern Europe where many nations had festooned their homes with festive decorations, one particularly large house stuck out like a sore thumb. Not only was it completely unadorned on the outside, its interior looked austere and inhospitable, due to the fact that more than half its furnishings were gone.

In an equally sombre frame of mind was its occupant Ivan Braginski, who knelt in front of his empty, open suitcase, needing to pack, but failing to find the mood to do so. He supposed he should have begun packing his belongings earlier. The end of the Soviet Union was only a matter of time ever since the nations that lived in his house began leaving one by one. With an unplanned trip to a nameless place for an indefinite amount of time, he would have to pack his luggage carefully to ensure self-sufficiency. Yet as the days went by, he continued to clutch at straws, hoping against hope that his boss would persevere. For now, even if he lived alone, he could at least turn to his boss for a human presence.

The doorbell rang, jolting Ivan out of melancholic thoughts. Assuming that his boss had come by for a last visit, he ran to open the door, and was momentarily stunned by the identity of his visitor.

Standing in front of him was his old flame and Chinese neighbour clad in a bulky fur coat, his white cheeks tinted red from cold. Since the day Wang Yao had stormed away from his house after a violent disagreement over ideological differences decades ago, he had never paid him a private visit again. In spite having signed a treaty of friendship several months back, it was carried out by their bosses while they exchanged nasty words in Ivan's office because neither refused to recognize whatever mistakes the other thought he had made. Ivan shuffled his feet disconcertingly as Yao's amber eyes watched him searchingly. Those fiery amber eyes filled with strength and courage that had fascinated him so much made him quell with shame.

"It's freezing cold out here. Aren't you going to let me in aru?" Yao stifled a sneeze.

Ivan hastily stepped aside for Yao to enter. Yao put down his bag and removed his outerwear, looking around the sparsely furnished living room as he did so.

"Take a seat, I'll get you a hot drink," Ivan said, gesturing stiffly to the couch. "You'll have Chinese tea?"

"Do you still keep my tea leaves? I thought you didn't like the taste of Chinese tea," Yao said, slightly surprised as he sat on the couch and placed his coat and bag in a neat pile beside him.

"I don't drink it, but I kept it in case…" Ivan voice faltered as a pink blush crossed his pale face. He turned his back on Yao and headed to the kitchen to prepare his drink. Minutes later, he returned with the beverage and sat it on the coffee table in front of Yao.

"I'll be busy packing my suitcase," Ivan awkwardly pointed to his empty, open suitcase on the ground. Yao nodded his approval. He picked up the porcelain cup and blew gently at it.

"So… the rumours are true then. You really are leaving aru?" Yao asked as he sipped his hot tea gingerly.

"Yes, I am," Ivan replied, his eyes fixed on the empty, open suitcase in front of him.

A few minutes of silence passed as the chinking sound of metal against porcelain echoed around the quiet room. Dissatisfied with the blandness of his tea, Yao took to stirring it in hopes of making the taste diffuse out faster. He took another sip and sighed.

"I don't think I can ever get used to the tea you brew. If you can even call it tea. No wonder you don't like drinking it aru," Yao sat the cup on the coffee table.

"Well, you don't have to, since I may not come back again," Ivan said bitterly.

"Do you not know how long you will be away for?" Yao asked stoically.

"I don't even know where I'm headed for, or whether a new nation is taking my place," Ivan extended his hands in a sign of resignation.

"Maybe you'll have Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece for company," Yao tried to maintain his nonchalance as he stared determinedly at the porcelain tea cup in front of him. The image of the tea cup was beginning to mist over.

"Well, that was most unexpected. I never thought the day would come when I'd end up extinct like those geezers. I suppose they'll rename me Ancient Soviet?" Ivan shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, it wasn't unexpected at all," Yao interjected. "My boss obviously knew what he was doing when he deviated from your ideology. And I did warn you on several occasions which you refused to listen. Alfred predicted that…"

"Fine! Alfred's always right!" Ivan bellowed as he got to his feet suddenly and turned around to face Yao. "So why don't you join his Capitalist camp and leave me in peace? Or have you come specially to mock me?"

"You heartless jerk!" Yao burst out. The tears that danced in his eyes trickled down his cheeks. "My choices have nothing to do with Alfred at all!" He wiped his tears furiously on the back of his sleeve. Spitefully, he retorted, "Who do you think you are anyway? You're not so important that I'd brave this ridiculous winter and come all the way here just to mock you aru!"

Ivan's mouth twitched in annoyance, but he took a deep breath and refrained from responding to this taunt. Yao's tearful face never failed to tug at his heartstrings. The ancient nation was so resilient and stubborn that he rarely showed his tears unless his grief or hurt was deep. Right from the start, he knew that compassionate Yao who had always treated him with love and kindness in spite of his twisted personality could not possibly have come to jeer at him for being down and out.

"Don't cry, Yao," Ivan said quietly. When Yao continued to snivel into his sleeve, Ivan unwound his scarf and extended it to Yao. Yao hastily took it without a second thought and buried his face in it. Ivan watched on forlornly, a dull ache in his heart.

"Oh no! Your scarf!" Yao cried when he realized that what he thought was an ordinary handkerchief was in fact Ivan's favourite scarf from his older sister.

"It's all right, Yao. You can keep it," Ivan said. "For memory's sake, if you will," he added hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Yao asked tearfully. "But this scarf means so much to you. I'll just go and wash it and dry it over the fireplace."

Yao stood up from the couch, but Ivan wrenched at his wrist, causing him to fall into his lap. Both of them flinched from the sudden intimacy; it had been ages since they had so much as touched each other's hands. Yao leapt up as though he had sat on a thistle.

"Sorry, Yao," Ivan apologized. "I just don't want to waste my limited time with you... I mean, on such trivials. I'm fine without the scarf, really. I have others da."

Yao nodded his head. "I brought something for you," He sat back down on the couch and reached out for his bag. From inside, he produced a black silk brocade jacket with a large, intricate embroidery patch on the back featuring a majestic phoenix soaring among wispy clouds.

"I don't know where you are going, but I know how afraid you are of the cold, so I got this made for you. It doesn't look warm on the surface, but inside it is several layers of the warmest mink I could find," Yao turned the jacket inside out to display the fluffy fur inside. "It's very light and slender, and best of all, the mink layers are detachable, so if you end up going to a warm place, it will still be practical aru."

"It's amazing da," Ivan marvelled.

"Of course," Yao replied proudly. "I got the best tailors I know to make it. I embroidered it myself though. I know how much you used to like my Chinese shirts, but I would never let you borrow mine or make one for you because you're so tall and broad. I still remember that time I came home to find you wearing my favourite red shirt and eating my lunch without so much as getting my permission to enter my house. I couldn't wear the shirt after that because all the seams broke. I was so mad," Yao smiled at the memory.

Something snapped inside Ivan. Like a tap that was not twisted shut, sorrow, loneliness and hunger for love from the past decades overflowed as the tight knot in his heart came undone. Throwing his arms around a stunned Yao, he sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yao, I'm so sorry. After all these years, you're still so good to me in spite of my meanness to you. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you now," Ivan wept uncontrollably.

Renewed tears surfaced in Yao's eyes as grief and anger overcame him. Placing his arms around Ivan, he cried, "I warned you! I told you that no good would come out of your decisions, but you accused me of discouraging you for want of bettering you. If only you'd listen to me and persuade your boss, you wouldn't be in this state now… and I wouldn't be all alone again. You are a selfish cad aru!"

Ivan gazed regretfully at Yao's tear-soaked face. Stroking his cheek tenderly, he said, "I'm really sorry Yao, I didn't mean to put you down. I wanted to be stronger because it was my duty to look after you. I underestimated your abilities. I didn't realize that my little Yao was no longer the weak nation that I sought to protect."

"You're as paranoid as always," Yao sniffed. "No matter how my leaders and people have changed, my feelings for you will never change. I am always your little Yao."

Pulling Ivan tight against his body, he leaned in to kiss the larger nation. Their initially uncertain tongues entwined, battling to show their affection as they delighted in the familiarity of each others taste. After such a long period of abstinence, it felt like cresting the first curve of a roller-coaster, exhilaration, anticipation and elation all rolled into one moment.

All too soon, Ivan's tongue took possession, his tongue thrusting dominantly into Yao's mouth, delving deeper until he had tasted every nuance of the warm wet cavern, finally sucking on his lover's shyer muscle. He moaned his approval as Yao melted against him, his embrace slackening as he sagged slightly in his arms.

Unable to hold back his desire any longer, Ivan detached himself gently from the succulent lips and pushed Yao down onto the couch so that he was in a supine position. He prostrated himself over his smaller lover, his thigh pressed between Yao's legs, while his restless fingers began undoing the buttons on Yao's shirt.

"You pervert!" Yao gasped, "I can't believe you still have a mind for such things when you could well be headed for hell aru!"

Ivan's fingers slowed down as he locked his eyes with Yao's amber ones. "I just want to leave behind fond memories of us," Ivan said seriously. "I don't want your last memory to be of me shouting at you in my boss's office." A flicker of disappointment crossed his solemn face. "Do you not want me?"

"I'm not fighting back, am I?" Yao said softly, his cheeks a radiant pink.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

FREE TALK**

Originally, I had no intentions of writing a Christmas fic since Christmas is not significant to the Chinese and Russians celebrate Christmas differently from the traditional ways. But then I wanted to join atds0724 's Secret Santa because I love her Rochu fan arts. And a submission for a Secret Santa should be somewhat Christmassy right? In the end, I wrote a fic that had nothing to do with the spirit of Christmas. *Bricked*

The story is lightly based on the dissolution of the Soviet Union and of the Sino-Soviet split, which you can google to find out about. In my mind, when the USSR disintegrated, I prefer to think that he went off on a trip rather than physically disintegrate. The latter is too cruel. _

This is my first attempt at writing angst. (All my other stories are humour ^^; ). This is also my first time portraying a slightly more forward Yao. Hope it satisfies! If not, critique is welcome!

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~  
**Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!

**My Deviant Art account: haragurotan**  
If you have a Deviant Art, feel free to say hi and add me!


	2. Last Night, Good Night

**Pairing: Rochu (Ivan x Yao) | Genre: Lemon, Angst, Romance | Rating: R-18**

Synopsis: On Christmas day, the day of the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Ivan is preparing for his departure when Yao comes for one final visit, his first in decades since their split. They reminisce happy and unpleasant memories, burying the hatchet and re-bridging the unique connection between them.

Written as a Christmas present for atds0724's Secret Santa project.

**Warning: Explicit description of Male-on-male lemon**

All characters (C) Axis Powers Hetalia & Hidekaz Himaruya. Characters and story are not representative of actual nations and events.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Last Night, Good Night**

The anxiety on Ivan's face vanished and he broke into a child-like smile. He made quick work of the buttons, wrenching open the Mandarin shirt to expose the beautiful pale body. He pushed the shirt off the slender shoulders and wrenched it off him completely, caressing the bared skin with his tongue and lips. When he had left his marks all over Yao's neck and shoulders, he moved on to suck at one plump, cinnamon nub and then the other, eliciting a groan of pleasure from his lover.

In response, Yao coyly undid the buttons on Ivan's shirt until his furred chest was revealed. He stroked the hard, broad chest lovingly.

"Ivan, you have lost weight. Your chest feels leaner than it used to aru," Yao said sympathetically.

"You too, Yao," Ivan ran his long fingers through Yao's black silky hair tenderly, dislodging his hair tie in the process. "You must have been through so much. This is my fault. I've wasted so much time that we could have spent together."

"Stop apologizing, Ivan, a nation's fate is tied to his boss' orders. I don't blame you, and I hope you do not resent me for our conflicts aru," Yao reached up to ruffle Ivan's hair.

"Of course I don't," Ivan planted a smooch on his forehead.

"Then, let's not waste any more time," Yao said. Blushingly, he reached out to the zipper on Ivan's pants and slid it down, exposing Ivan's throbbing hardness trapped under his cotton briefs. Yao tugged at the hem of the briefs, freeing Ivan's straining member from its cotton prison.

"Yao, do you want to…?" Ivan's eyes widened in surprise at Yao's forwardness.

"I… I will do it," Yao murmured. Yao would usually only offer this 'special service' to Ivan on special occasions such as Ivan's birthday, or if he was in a particularly good mood, which were exceedingly rare. Today was neither one of these days, but just as Ivan wanted to leave behind unforgettably beautiful memories, Yao wanted Ivan to remember his touch. He reached out a trembling hand and stroked his lover's throbbing member gently.

Ivan let out a moan of pleasure as his member responded positively to Yao's touch.

"Wait… let's get into a more comfortable position. I want to fully enjoy every single sensation you offer," Ivan inched himself backwards and leaned against a plush arm of the couch. Then he opened up his legs in silent invitation, giving Yao a feral smile. Taking his cue, Yao sat up, moved towards Ivan and positioned himself between Ivan's legs. He took hold of Ivan's majestic member and slid his tongue over the tiny slit at the top of his lover's hardness, teasing, delving, before sliding down to the base. His lips increased pressure, sucking deeply, listening with satisfaction to Ivan's groans of pleasure. Despite so many years apart, Yao remembered all his sensitive spots, especially where touches electrified him. Ivan's member grew harder and larger under his masterful strokes.

"Yao!" Ivan moaned impassionedly.

Hearing the passion in his voice, Yao knew that Ivan was close. He moved his head forward, engulfing as much of Ivan's lengthy hardness as his small mouth could hold. Ivan instinctively began to thrust, once, twice, and then his orgasm detonated. His essence erupted inside Yao, who continued to suck him deeply and firmly, insistently taking all he had to offer. Finally, Ivan slumped back, his climax abated.

Yao released Ivan's limp member from his mouth and slumped down on the coach, feeling spent from his efforts to serve his lover in the best way possible. As he panted heavily, his insatiable lover, having quickly recovered from paradise, cupped his jaw firmly in his hand and tilted his head upwards.

Ivan could never get over how beautiful Yao was, especially when they were in a heated moment of passion. His heart thundered at the sight of Yao's flushed face, unkempt hair that stuck to the side of his perspiring face, and the trickle of cream that wantonly adorned the edges of his rosy lips and chin. _His own cream._ He could not fathom how Yao could still look so innocently angelic and bashful when he was in fact quite the seductor.

Yao smiled feebly at Ivan, proud that his lover desired him so much. He always thought that Ivan, with his enigmatic violet eyes, soft beige blonde hair, charming smile, beefy physique oozing with masculine charm and distinctive large nose, was the most alluring being he had ever laid eyes on. Of course, owing to his prudish and proud nature, he had never told him so. Realizing it could well be the last time he had the opportunity to reveal his true feelings, Yao purred, "Ivan, you're the sexiest beast I've ever had the fortune to meet."

Instantly turned on by Yao's confession, Ivan took hold of Yao's slender arms and pulled him up so that he leaned against his body. After showering his rosy cheeks with kisses, Ivan husked into his ear, "You have such a sweet mouth, my little sunflower. You deserve a reward for that."

In a forcefully swift movement, Yao was lying on his back once more, eagle-spread as Ivan clambered over him. He tugged at the hem of Yao's black pants, sliding his boxers and pants down simultaneously until his creamy thighs were revealed inch by inch, rosy erection rising from his pants. Then he lifted up Yao's legs slightly from the couch and with a final tug, pulled his pants off him, denuding him completely.

Ivan slid his fingers into Yao's velvety mouth and Yao obliged his silent instruction, coating Ivan's long, thick fingers with saliva fused with Ivan's own essence. Ivan removed his hands and slid his hand between Yao's legs towards his hidden back garden. He stroked around the tight flesh teasingly until it flexed its invitation and he slid his finger inside.

As he stroked Yao from within, Ivan pleasured his lover with his mouth once more. He pressed a kiss to Yao's parted lips and pushed his tongue inside to ravish Yao's slick muscle. Kisses and teasing bites were next placed along his torso, making Yao writhe in response. Yao's soft moaning increased in volume as Ivan's finger moved more vigorously.

Ivan slid a second finger inside, scissoring to stretch the tight sheath. Yao gasped with pleasure, encouraging a third finger to be slid in and readily accepted. Ivan gazed at Yao, savouring the sight before him. Yao's eyes amber eyes glowed with desire, his lips reddened and kiss-swollen as were the small nipples that were hard from his ministrations. A fine sheen of perspiration covered the smooth-skinned body, and Ivan could feel the tremors already beginning deep inside Yao. Slowly, Ivan pulled his fingers free, inciting a disappointed groan from Yao.

"Don't worry, my little sunflower. I'm going to go so deep inside you that you'll remember my touch forever." Ivan pushed Yao's thighs further apart and settled himself between them. He guided his hard flesh into the glistening, pulsating portal and pushed forward, feeling tight muscles squeezing his flesh.

Yao panted as his body accepted the much desired intrusion. He moaned as he felt Ivan's thick, hard rod slide inside him. Soon, it was buried completely, and Yao's legs came up to wrap around Ivan's waist. He pulled himself back and gave an experimental thrust.

"Vanya!" Yao moaned, his voice dripping with desire. Encouraged, Ivan made several long and slow thrusts that left Yao quivering in their wake. Then, moving more quickly, he set a fast rhythm that had Yao moaning his name helplessly, his hands alternating between burrowing his fingers into the hard cushion and grasping Ivan's hair. Ivan felt himself harden impossibly further, knowing that he was the one to make Yao come undone in such a sensuous, unrestrained manner. He found his lover's hidden jewel and stroked the sweet spot. Yao wailed helplessly, thrashing and arching his hips upwards, taking Ivan deeper into his body.

Ivan's thrusts became increasingly short, stabbing motions that sought to send both men wild. He relished the feel of the hot, tight sheath that enveloped him. The only sounds in the room stemmed from the wet slide of flesh in flesh and sighs and moans of increasing passion. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching.

He reached for Yao's dripping shaft and stroked the slender length vigorously. With a gentle squeeze, Yao let out a wail of completion and his essence jetted free. The clenching of Yao's inner muscles pushed Ivan beyond his restraints of self-control. With a final few feral thrusts, Ivan released his seed inside his lover.

Ivan rolled their bodies over so that they lay facing each other, not leaving the sanctuary of his lover's body. The spent lovers lay silently in each others arms, catching their breaths and reveling in their happiest moments in years.

A bell far off tolled twelve times, signifying the arrival of a new day and reminding them of the cruel reality of Ivan's imminent departure. Yao's amber eyes filled with sorrow as they penetrated Ivan's violet eyes.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself aru."

"Will you wait for me? I cannot tell you how long it will take me to come back, nor can I assure you that I will indeed return, but I vow to do anything I can to return to your side da," Ivan said earnestly.

Yao smiled, "Of course aru. I will need to return your scarf to you."

They embraced each other tightly, sealing their promises with a kiss.

* * *

Ivan admired Yao's beatific sleeping face as he tenderly wiped his lover's body clean. He wished he could leave his essence inside Yao for longer, but he did not want Yao to catch a cold. He slid his finger inside Yao's gently pulsating channel, trying to curb his desire as he did his best to get as much of his ejaculation out as possible without waking his sleeping beauty. Yao intermittently emitted soft whimpers and moans, but otherwise displayed no signs of being disturbed.

When he had finished returning Yao to his untainted state, he proceeded to clothe him. It took him awhile to retrieve Yao's red shirt, which he discovered, had been flung to one far end of the living room. He lifted it up and contemplated it. Like Yao's gift for him, it was beautifully embroidered, although its colour had faded from years of wear. Yao, with his sentimental attachment for old things, never liked buying or making new ones unless absolutely necessary. He held the shirt to his nose and sniffed the neckline. As Yao's most frequently-worn shirt, the fragrance of peonies that Ivan often found on Yao had virtually been imprinted on it

Smiling tenderly at it, he gingerly folded it and placed it in his open suitcase. "Yao can't complain," he thought as he draped his own silk shirt over the sleeping form. "My shirt cost a pretty penny too da."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Ivan rushed to open the door, frightened that the loud ringing would awake his lover.

"Mister Ivan," his subordinate saluted him, "the flag is lowered. It's time to go."

"All right, hold on for a moment," Ivan replied. Returning to the couch where Yao snoozed gently, he blanketed Yao with his heavy tan coat and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Goodbye, Yao. I will always love you da."

He put on the coat from Yao, picked up his suitcase which only consisted Yao's shirt and his water pipe, and marched out resolutely into the freezing night.

Hours later, the morning sun streamed through the curtain-less windows, interrupting Yao's dreamless sleep. With a groan, he tried to sit up, but a dull aching sensation in his back muscles caused him to slump back down in pain. Too tired to move, he lifted his blanket off him to feel the warmth of the morning sun on his skin. As he did so, he discovered, with a pang, that the warm blanket that protected him from the cold was none other than Ivan's tan coat. Ignoring his pain, Yao sat up.

"Ivan!" Yao shouted as he stood up on trembling feet. His voice reverberated throughout the empty hall. Knowing that Ivan would have responded if he was indeed still at home, Yao headed directly for the window and looked out. There were no signs of living as snow continued to fall heavily. Yao knew he would have to go home before the snow got too high for him to walk through.

Wearily, he packed Ivan's coat and soiled scarf into his bag. He pulled on his fur coat, slung his bag over his shoulders and trudged out into the cold towards the main gates. For what he felt could be the last time, he glanced back at the mansion that had housed so many blissful and bitter memories.

_For 4,000 years I have lived, but not loved for the most part. A decade, a century, a millennium or more is nothing to me. I will survive, knowing that our memories will keep me strong._

Taking heart in this thought, he headed East.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

There will be a bonus cracky happy ending to make up for the angst if anyone's interested.

I'm wondering what happened to the people who used to comment on my fics. Did everyone lose interest in Rochu or my writings? *cries***  
**

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~  
**Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!


	3. Happy Omake Chapter

**Pairing: Rochu (Ivan x Yao) | Genre: Lemon, Angst, Romance | Rating: R-18**

Synopsis: On Christmas day, the day of the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Ivan is preparing for his departure when Yao comes for one final visit, his first in decades since their split. They reminisce happy and unpleasant memories, burying the hatchet and re-bridging the unique connection between them.

Written as a Christmas present for atds0724's Secret Santa project.

**Warning: Don't read this if you prefer it to remain angsty.**

All characters (C) Axis Powers Hetalia & Hidekaz Himaruya. Characters and story are not representative of actual nations and events.

* * *

**Very Short Omake Chapter**

Four days later, Yao was tending the peonies in his garden when a sudden loud clanging and clashing of metal and wood destroyed the tranquility of his surroundings, rendering him motionless from shock. Before he could identify the source of the noise, the door to his backyard began rattling vigorously. Then it gave way with a crash and an all-too-familiar bear-like shape thundered towards him, almost squeezing out all the air from Yao as strong arms flung around him.

"Yao~ I missed you so much!" Ivan whined pitifully as he rubbed his chin against the top of Yao's head.

"Oh Ivan, Ivan!" Yao cried as he clutched the back of his shirt. "I didn't expect to see you so soon! Are you back for good aru?"

"Da~! I have been officially reinstated as the Russian Federation~ You could say that today's my day of rebirth," Ivan said cheerfully.

Yao inched back slightly so that he could see Ivan's face. Smiling proudly, he said, "Congratulations and Happy Birthday aru!"

Ivan kissed Yao's cheek in appreciation.

"Do you have a present for me da?" he asked.

Slightly taken aback, Yao replied, "Well, no aru. I only just knew about your return."

Noticing the disappointment in Ivan's face, he hastily added, "I can whip up a feast for you in celebration of your return and your birthday though. What would you like to eat?"

Ivan's lips curled into a devious smile.

"I'd love to eat you, Yao."

Ignoring Yao's protests, he lifted the smaller nation in his arms, laid him down on a nearby table and leaned heavily on top of him.

"You beast! You haven't changed at all! Get off me you pervert!" Yao flailed his limbs to no avail.

"Aww~ Don't be shy~ I know you want this. You did say I'm the sexiest beast you've ever had the fortune to meet da~" Ivan unbuttoned Yao's shirt while holding him down with another strong arm.

Yao's cheeks turned flaming red as an unpleasant thought struck him. "Tell me honestly, did you make up that story about going away indefinitely to win my sympathy?"

"Hmmmmm... what do you think? Kolkolkolkol~" Ivan chuckled as Yao's pants and boxers were unceremoniously flung over a peony bush.

"Aiyaaaa~!"

**REALLY THE END.**

**

* * *

**

HAPPY ENDING for those who need something to soothe their souls. Just a sudden comical, nonsensical scene that I thought up, so it's very short XD

Many doujins that deal with the subject of the USSR dissolution usually indicate that Ivan was gone for a long time. But in history, the USSR was dissolved on the 25th December and the Russian Federation was actually founded on the 26th (I don't know what's up with Ivan's birthday being on 30th?). So I guess it probably wasn't an angsty period of time XD Still, it's a great excuse for reconciliation sex or heart-clenching romantic angst. XD XD XD XD XD

I'm sorry that this isn't much of a chapter XD (I swear it looked longer on deviant art!) but well, you can picture for yourself what happens next XD.

Many many thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far! ^_^


End file.
